A common requirement of current integrated circuit manufacturing and packaging is the use of interposers to receive single or multiple integrated circuit dies. The use of through vias or through silicon vias extending through the interposers is increasing. These through vias allow electrical coupling between integrated circuit dies and components mounted on one side of an interposer, and terminals such as solder balls mounted on the opposite side of the interposer. Further, the through via technologies enable wafer level processing of the interposer assemblies. This technique is increasingly applicable to increasing memory or storage device density, for example, without added circuit board area. As demand for hand held and portable devices such as smart phones and tablet computers increases, board area and board size restrictions also increase, and the use of the interposer assemblies with through vias can meet these requirements. These techniques apply to semiconductor wafers, where through via connections, conductive patterning for connecting components, and component mounting may be performed.